Conventionally, there are known component mounters that grip a component with a mechanical chuck (mecha-chuck) and mount the component on a board. For example, in patent literature 1, disclosed is an item that acquires characteristic information indicating mecha-chuck characteristics and component information related to the component to be gripped by the mecha-chuck, and by referencing the characteristic information and the component information, determines whether the mecha-chuck is suitable for gripping the component or mounting on the board.    Patent literature 1: JP2008-108919